


I Need It

by smokesforsterek



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek just wants to hang out, M/M, Stiles and Derek reenact the supersuit scene from The Incredibles, Stiles isn't the best boyfriend all the time, but Derek mixes it up a little
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-09
Updated: 2015-09-09
Packaged: 2018-04-19 20:50:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4760603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smokesforsterek/pseuds/smokesforsterek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And for the prompts, I have nothing, but I dare you to write the most ridiculous fluff you can write. Just think EVERYTHING over the top.</p><p>YOU  CANT GIVE ME SUCH LIBERAL INSTRUCTIONS.  BECAUSE HERE IS STEREK REENACTING THE SUPER SUIT SCENE FROM THE INCREDIBLES. and then smut happened and i’m so sorry. I HOPE YOU LIKE IT.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Need It

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of some prompts that I was taking on [tumblr](http://smokesforsterek.tumblr.com) and I wanted to post them on here just in case something happens to my blog.
> 
> Prompts are now closed.

They were lying on the couch, Stiles on top of Derek slowing making out as the movie played behind them. It seemed like for just a moment, Beacon Hills could remain a disaster-free zone for more than a few days, but that little illusion was killed when Stiles’ phone vibrated in his pocket. 

Stiles groans at the interruption and removes his hands from Derek’s hair to grab his phone. Derek doesn’t let him break the kiss. The phone is raised to where Stiles can see it, “’S’from Scott,” Stiles manages. Derek can hear the pass code being typed in and the sound of the unlock. He hums ‘uh-huh’. 

There is just enough time for Stiles to read the text before there is a severe lack of tongue in Derek’s mouth and weight on his chest. 

“DEREK, WHERE IS MY SUPER SUIT?” Stiles is up across the room and rummaging through the closet when Derek gets his eyes open and sits up to look for his spastic boyfriend. 

“What?” Derek didn’t understand what Stiles was talking about.

“WHERE - IS - MY - SUPER - SUIT?” Stiles pauses between each word. 

Derek sighs and lets his head drop to his chest. Stiles does this whenever Scott and Allison break up. Scott insists on going and getting shit face drunk and, for some reason, they have to wear suits, and for another reason, Stiles insists on reenacting the super suit scene from  _The Incredibles_. He won’t leave until Derek plays along. 

“Stiles, I’m not playing this game. Didn’t they just get back together a few days ago? I would like to have you with me while you’re home from college.” Stiles had driven up to Beacon Hills for the long weekend and dammit, Derek wanted to spend some time with him. Stiles saw Scott everyday, it was Derek’s turn. 

“Where’s my super suit?” Derek knows he won’t say anything else until Derek continues with the appropriate line. 

“Fine but, don’t expect anything when you get back,” then in the most monotonous voice Derek could muster he quickly replied, “I put it away.” Stiles gave him a look as if to say, “Really?” 

“Where?!” Stiles goes back to pretending to not know that his suit is hanging behind the door fresh from the dry cleaners.  He starts rummaging through the nightstands. 

But then Derek remembers the next repsonse Stiles will have to give. He smiles and starts to walk to Stiles and puts a hand on his waist and pushes him up against the door. 

“Why do you need to know?” Derek has his other hand moving up Stiles’ body, Derek grabs his hand and starts to pull it above his head, resting it against the wall behind him.  Stiles shirt rides up to expose the pale skin and the dark trail. Derek can see Stiles blush.

“I need it,” Stiles gulps. 

“What do you need Stiles?” Derek pecks a kiss onto Stiles’ lips, and begins to pepper kisses down his neck landing on the crook where he knows Stiles’ can’t keep it together for more than a few seconds.

“I need it,” Stiles tries again, but any hint of authority has left his voice for the new breathy voice that took it’s place. 

“Don’t go, stay with me,” Derek removes his mouth and starts running his hand up and down Stiles’ side. 

“I- need– it….” Stiles can’t even comprehend what Derek is going to him. 

“Tell me what you need,” Derek continues roaming Stiles’ body with his mouth. His hand grabs Stiles’ ass and Stiles lets out a little ‘uhmmph’. 

Derek smirks and licks into Stiles’ mouth, then he hatched an idea. 

“What if we make a deal?” Derek asks between kisses. “If I can get you to break, you have to stay, but if you can stay in character until the next time Scott texts you, you can go.”

“I need it?” Stiles raised an eyebrow. 

“Yup, I promise.”

“I need it.” With a quick not and handshake the deal is made.

“Right now where were we? I believe you were at ‘I need it’.” Derek put his hand down the front of Stiles’ Batman pajama pants and started rubbing his half hard cock. 

Stiles picked up his breathing and Derek continued to try and make him break. 

“I need it,” Stiles moaned. Derek removed his hand and Stiles whimpered at the loss. 

“I know you do,” Stiles picked up Stiles and he wrapped his legs around Derek. The wall behind Stiles became farther as Derek carried his boyfriend to the bed. Scott would be texting again any minute now. 

He pulled Stiles’ pants down and took the now erect dick into his mouth. 

Stiles could barely control himself as Derek swirled his tongue around the tip. 

“I- I-” Derek continued to eat Stiles out. Then the dreaded buzz came from the phone that was in Stiles’ pocket. Derek could clearly see Scott’s name on the illuminated screen through the fabric. Derek popped off of Stiles’ dick and pulled his boyfriend’s phone out of the pocket. 

Stiles was mourning the loss of the warmth around his cock and floating int he bliss that was winning.  Stiles pushed himself onto his elbows and looked at Derek with a raised eyebrow. “I need it?”

Derek sighed,” Uh-uh. Don’t you think about running off doing no daring-do. We’ve been planning this dinner for two months.”

“The public is in danger!” his victory obvious in his voice. Stiles rolls off the bed and stands with his pants still around his ankles, his softening dick hanging between his legs.  

“My evening’s in danger,” Derek couldn’t believe he lost. “ You realize I’m just going to sit here by myself all night right?” Stiles sheds his shirt and manages to get some underwear on. 

“ You tell me where my suit is, woman. We are talking about the greater good.” Stiles wasn’t shouting like he normally would. Stiles pulls an undershirt on. 

“ ‘Greater good?’ I am your wife. I’m the greatest *good* you are ever gonna get.”  Derek completes the scene. 

Stiles is standing in the door of the closet, “I don’t have to go, if you really don’t want me to.”

“You should go. It’s Scott.” Derek shrugs and starts to move back to the living room. Maybe now he will actually watch the movie that’s been playing. 

“But you’re you,” Stiles follows him. Stiles still has the phone in his hand but he hasn’t opened the text. The pass code is entered again and Stiles is no doubt texting Scott that he’ll be there in a bit. 

Instead Derek hears, “Hey Scotty. Listen, I can’t make it tonight. I mean, we see each other everyday and I see Derek maybe once a month. I’m gonna spend some time with him,” from behind him. 

Derek turns to see Stiles with his phone up to his ear, Stiles winks at him. 

“We have next weekend to get wasted. I’ll see you later Scott.” Stiles hangs up the phone. He puts the phone on the dresser and walks to Derek, grabs his hand and leads him to the couch where they watch  _The Incredibles_  on FX. 

**Author's Note:**

> This wasn't beta'd so all mistakes are mine.


End file.
